


Stargazing

by sublimevoide



Series: Kan’s Drabble Collection! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/pseuds/sublimevoide





	Stargazing

“Hey, Lance?” Keith broke the silence; really the lack of conversation for that matter. The night was alive, foreign bugs chirping and buzzing. The perfect ambiance to the stargazing the two were doing.

“Hmm?” Lance startled out of the reverie he was in and jostled Keith a bit.

“Are you...braiding and unbraiding my hair?”

“Y-yeah, my sisters had me do it for them all the time, it’s sort of a habit now, sorry.” Lance was flushing and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“No, no it’s fine. Actually quite soothing, to be honest with you.” Keith said softly and settled back into Lance’s lap.

“Perfect,” Lance grinned and continued his work, the two slipping back into their comfortable silence.


End file.
